


A veces es mejor quemarse

by flowerwolf



Series: 20 prompts en 20 minutos [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cheating, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Married Derek, Office Sex, One-Sided Relationship, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwolf/pseuds/flowerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que vivir sin jamás haber probado el fuego.<br/>.<br/>Derek es peligroso, y Stiles lo sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces es mejor quemarse

**Author's Note:**

> Y, qué se yo. Por alguna razón siempre me sale escribir algo cuando debería estar estudiando. Por el prompt de los elementos de roscoe-thejeep. Elegí fuego, obviamente. No es gran cosa, espero que guste. Como siempre, enjoy.  
> Flowerwolf.

Derek es peligroso, y Stiles lo sabe. Sabe que no es un tipo simple, sabe que tiene más problemas que virtudes. Sabe que no le corresponde, que es de alguien más. Sabe que es fuego y su padre le enseñó que el que juega con fuego acaba quemándose. Derek es miradas furtivas en el ascensor de la oficina. Derek es roces de codos y nudillos. Derek es fuego y ceniza al mismo tiempo, y a Stiles le _encanta._

Claro que está mal, pero ¿cuándo eso detuvo a Stiles? Tal vez debería sentir un poco de culpa cuando Derek guarda el anillo a las apresuradas en su bolsillo y Stiles finge no verlo. No hay mejor ciego que el que no quiere ver, piensa, mientras lo presiona contra el escritorio y finge que saber que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento no lo exita todavía más.

No sabe cómo terminó eligiendo tan mal. De entre tantos, se manda con el oscuro, perverso, rico, insoportablemente atractivo y _casado_ Derek. Pero Stiles es así, siempre ingeniándoselas para elegir aquello que es peor para él, y a esta altura no debería sorprenderse. Aun así se traga una sonrisa cada vez que ve a Jennifer salir apresuradamente de la oficina de Derek, cerrando de un portazo luego de otra evidente pelea. Es gracioso pensar que ella fue a dejarle el almuerzo sobre la misma mesa donde su esposo le hace de todo a su asistente. Stiles sospecha que en el fondo, ella sabe, pero de todos modos le importa un carajo.

Stiles a veces se plantea si es una mala persona, pero todos tenemos un poco de cinismo dentro de nosotros mismos, ¿verdad? Algunos más que otros.

Pero cuando las cosas comienzan a salirse de control, el sadismo se convierte en masoquismo, y Stiles se ve cayendo en una espiral de problemas _muy grande_. Porque cuando las miradas furtivas de Derek dejan de provocarle solamente una erección y comienzan a robarle el aliento; o cuando sus manos recorriendo su piel le dan escalofríos además de calor, sabe que ha cruzado la raya que no debería cruzar.

Porque Derek es fuego. Es ardiente, destructivo. Calienta, toma, arruina y desaparece. No es piadoso, no está en su naturaleza. Pero es como una droga: una tentación placentera que siempre acaba saliéndose de control.

Para cuando el nudo en su pecho se ha vuelto incontenible, comienzan las discusiones. Y cuando los moteles se transforman su apartamento, y su escritorio se transforma en su cama, el sexo también se transforma para Stiles. Pero no para Derek.  Y Stiles no puede dejar su adicción.

Y cuando las cosas terminan, Stiles acaba con el corazón quemado y la certeza de que no aprenderá jamás de sus errores. Sabe que intentó apagar el fuego echando más gasolina. Y para entonces, solo espera haber sido al menos buena madera para quemar.


End file.
